Spain's Hellfire
by Darkluvumbreon
Summary: Spain tries to figure out his feelings for Lovino, while trying to stay true to his religion at the same time. Songfic to Disney's Hellfire.


_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)  
Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)_

The church choir sang out low notes. As if to make sure Antonio knew why he was there.

He knew.

He was there to confess.

But who could he confess to? God wouldn't help him.

God didn't help sinners.

_**Beata Maria  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my religion I am justly proud**_

So he asked the virgin Mary. Perhaps a woman would take more pity on him.

He knew how to convince women to do as he asked. With sweet words or sometimes a song, he could get anything out of women.

_Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)_

And so he sang his song to her as the choir went on, hoping that she would understand.

_**Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer and  
I've never done what you have not allowed  
**_  
_Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)_

One of his first sins... War didn't count.

But this...

This could stain him forever.

_**So tell me, Maria  
Why I see him standing there  
Why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul  
**__  
Cogitatione (In thought)_

Just the thought of him made Spain smile. It wasn't just lust, he truly was in love.

That made it all the worse.

_**I feel him, I see him  
The sun caught in his chocolate hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control**_

_Verbo et opere (In word and deed)  
_

It seemed like he had been holding in his secret love for Romano forever. He had rasied the little Italian for most of his life.

He had began to grow an attraction when the boy stopped growing, as all countries do. It frightened the Spainard at first, but he brushed it off and continued to spend his time with Lovino. How was he to know that he would fall in love with the grumpy south Italian? That he would rejoice inside the day that Romano rested his head on the other man's shoulder.

Or when they had first kissed... He remembered how warm everything had gotten in just that one sudden moment.

_**Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin**_

He was so afraid... If anyone found out, they would both face terrible consequenses.

He loved Lovino. But it made him sick.

That's probably why Romano had left him only a week ago...

_**It's not my fault**_

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

_**I'm not to blame**_

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

It couldn't be blamed on him. He had never once done anything wrong! He was tempted, tempted by a curly haired demon...  
_**  
It's the Italian  
The boy whos' land I claim  
**_  
_Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)_

It seemed the choir was shouting at him though he was singing much to softly for anyone but himself and God to hear. Or Mary, or anyone who would listen really._  
_  
_**It's not my fault**_  
_  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)  
_  
_**If in God's plan  
**_  
_Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

_**He made temptation so much  
Stronger than I am**_

_Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)_

Spain wondered why it had to be him.

He was a powerful country. A country that could kill anything that crossed his path or made things difficult for him. Not that he wanted to do that.

How did he fall prey to the Romano's charm and why has he not woken from it, even after a week?

_**Protect me, Maria  
Don't let him take me with his spell  
Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone**_

He was weeping. He missed Romano so much, yet he wanted nothing to do with him.

But one thing was for sure, He still wanted to have him.

He wanted to be able to know that the boy was his.

That was it! He was going to find Lovino.

_**Destroy my Lovino  
And let him taste the fires of hell  
Or else let him be mine and mine alone**_

Oh, he'd find him. And when he did, he'd give him a choice.

Either he come back and they would start over, away from anyone who could hurt them or make them ashamed.

Or Spain would kill him for makeing him feel the way he did. For being so desireable and making him sin._**  
**_

_**Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now Lovi, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn**_

He sang it with newfound spirit, although tears still ran down his face. No matter the boy's choice, he would be Antonio's.

Spain would have what he wanted.

Either happiness, or an end to sin._**  
**__  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

_**God have mercy on him**_

"Please, forgive him. He's mine..." He prayed silently._**  
**__  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

_**God have mercy on me  
**_

"And forgive me. But I can't let him continue to tempt others in such a way."_**  
**_

_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

_**But he will be mine  
Or he will burn!  
**_

He finished his song and left the church, and headed for Italy. South Italy to be more precise.

"You brought me in, beautiful demon. But now, you'll never leave me."

Author's notes:

So, yeah. Probably not historical at all.

It was probably a bit OOC, but this was showing a more darker side of Spain.

Let me know how it was.

And yes, I wrote the changed lyrics to Hellfire all on my own.

Speaking in which, Hellfire is from Hunchback of Notre Dame. If you think I own that or Hetalia, you are very stupid.


End file.
